universesofthecreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Providers Notes
History of Star Providers Story There is a planet called the Blue Planet (name pending.) Here, lives creatures and humans alike, but humans are a superior being as they have strong constitutions, the ability to wield magic, and high intelligence. Naturally, there is a divide between humans and other creatures which exist much like the humans of today in the real world. Three beings want to fulfill differing ideals. Their names are Jack, Sirius, and Elizabeth. Jack is a human, but he desires the peaceful unification of creatures and humans. Sirius and Elizabeth are both squirrels. They believe that unification is not possible and fight to keep humans in power. The three are also able to wield magic, but they are also the most powerful users of them. They are also the only ones who can control the powers of light and void. Jack is the only being besides another later on who can control both. Sirius controls light while Elizabeth controls void. The two are not fully aware that Jack can use either. Humans are superior. Creatures are lesser. They must live together until something happens. Eventually, creatures are forced out to other parts of the planet while humans live quite comfortably on their homeland. The divide continues today, but not much is known about the humans anymore. The migration occurred hundreds of years before the events of Star Providers. To aid the influence of the creatures, Sirius and Elizabeth have a child which combines both of their powers into a more powerful being. They have another child as well, but she is considerably less powerful. Jack becomes aware of this, kidnaps the children, and retreats to the creatures' lands. He uses a great deal of his powers to split apart the mental capacity of the male child and contains them. The male child grows considerably less powerful. Seeing as the female child does not seem like much of a threat, he does not reduce her powers. Jack then abandons the child on a couple's home so that he may sever ties with him. He keeps the female child however in the hopes that he will train her to assist him in his needs. He also keeps the power essences of the male child and distributes them around the creature lands to very powerful figureheads. He also promises them great wealth and influence to carry out their needs in return for guarding the essences. A human child had been abandoned in the creature lands a bit earlier before these events. The child was deemed unfit to remain with the humans as he did not possess the same strength and abilities as the other humans. He lacked the ability to wield magic and was not as strong as the humans, although still considerably stronger than creatures. Star was the male child. Corona was the female child. William is the human child. The story then consists of Sirius and Elizabeth attempting to wreak havoc upon the creature lands through malicious influence and interference. Jack stays behind the scenes attempting to stabilize matters. He loses control of Corona when she discovers her past and intended purpose, and she goes out on her own to destroy Star. Major conflict: Star must retrieve his lost powers and stop Sirius and Elizabeth along the way. However, Star must also decide whether retrieving his powers back is the best idea. Jack must make sure that all plans must not go out of control and maintain harmony. Sirius and Elizabeth will make sure to get the creatures into power as much as possible by tricking the humans and aiding the most powerful creatures on the planet at mostly any cost. The migration happened approximately 1000 years ago. There have been about four generations of leaders of Rivet. This generation is the first where more than one leader was in power and also the first generation where a leader suddenly left power. Location Notes A new location has been added: Diad. It is a small continent with highly advanced technology and highly contrasting environments. There is no longer a number of colonies in space. The colony which has housed humans and creatures which live with them is on the Blue Planet. The colony is highly protected and closed off to the rest of the world. The creatures living in other parts of the world have extremely little history and knowledge of the events and of the colony and instead hardly talk about it. The final location has been named "Zenith." The respective continent is called "Rivet" to reflect a focal point. The establishment of the simple-living opossums living in Atmosa is called the "Weatherlands." Numerous geographical locations have been named for clarity's sake as well as logical nomenclature for geographical areas. Various locations have had names changes to be more interesting and reflective of their cultures or environments. * Westpoint Tavern (The West Pole) * Sable (Sands) (Esentially French word for Sands) * Sparkling Oasis City (Sandy Oasis Resort) (Previous name diminished size and importance of location) * Palmier (Palms) (French name for palm trees; more interesting) * Tropicandian Native Settlement (Tropicandian Tribal Village) (Implies more value with the traditional natives) * Stardust City (Illumine City) (Previous name too straightforward and less interesting) * Starlight Savanna (The Wilds) (See above) * Steppeland (Tundra) (See above) * Darkblade Palace (Palace of Pan) (More reflective of his name and nature) * Steppe (Tundran Capital) (Reflective of continental name change) * Rivet Capital (Human Colony) (More interesting; reflects further importance and superiority over other establishment; colony also implied control from other source) Character Notes The villain for Illumine is now a female type of raven named Sharada Joshi. She is of Indian influence. Her design is to be modeled quite much after Saraswati the goddess. The villian for Diad is implied to be intersex female. She will be of Korean influence. She will be designed with the implication of duality in color and mechanical parts, ex: implied breasts and male groin plate. She, along with the race of her people, are also insect influenced. The ally for Tropicandia is now a female. The relatives are brother and sister and are now named Abioye and Ayomide Ade (male and female respectively.) They are still of African influence. Jack, Sirius, and Elizabeth are the leaders of Rivet. They are given ages and live quite past average mortality age. They also have more defined personalities and occupations. The major events which split the humans and creatures have also happened quite before their times. They will be the first responsible to cause another major event. Masterson Wolfe is no longer a wolf and is instead Orson Alexander, an owl. His personality and history remains the same. Santana Ana and Joseph Ana now have the surname "Aritza" to fit more into their Spanish influences. Baxter Leshuff is now Baxter Lefebvre to have a more logical French surname. Vincent is much more relaxed and less intelligent than his previous character. He is also rather oblivious and carefree. Statuesque. Episode Notes 4) * Is circus themed instead of golf themed. * Moretti is a ringleader as well as a theatre mogul. * The undead are masked as heavily makeup'd clowns, performers, etc. in order to hide their undead tells. * Santana and Joseph are magicians. Mitchell is a local actor celebrity. Game Notes Style reflective of Mario and Luigi series + Paper Mario series Rita directs the battles, which are referred to as "rehearsals" and "big scenes." (Normal battles and boss battles respectively.) The characters' commands are displayed on pages of a script. As the characters decide their actions, their animation displays them reading a script in some way. All actions, including support actions, require an action command. The characters can perform dual or triple moves. Random effects may occur dependent on environment and Rita's "Executive Orders." Executive Orders are goals which the characters must meet in order to receive a bonus of some kind. They are not required to be met. They have various bonus effects such as more exp. gain, more money gain, etc. The goals may be things like deal more than 10 damage, etc.